cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny
Danny — Appears in Touch the Dark Introduction Danny is a Shrunken Head that Tony made out of what was left of some guy back in the forties. After a run of bad luck with the cards, he ended up owing Tony and his body ended up scattered around all over the place since a voodoo priestess—a Boker— carved him up. Then Tony made him work in his casino s a novelty gimmick talking-head when a few months ago, they got worried cause one of the regulars began to suspect that he wasn't just an ornament, and Danny got stuck down in the basement. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 About Species * Shrunken Head Powers & Abilities * Enchanted to wake up when anyone got stuck in the Tar Baby spell. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Character / Nature * Liked fast cars and some faster women * Tells a lot of bad jokes. Physical Description * A shriveled, raisin like eye—there seemed to be only one working * ugly, shrunken-head * High up on a chain, it looked like a week-old baked apple.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Other Details * Tells a lot of bad jokes. * The Voodoo Bar at Dante's made it the model for the key rings.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Shrunken Head * The Pixie * Jimmy the Rat * Billy Joe * Cassandra Palmer * The Ring * Dante's Casino * Voodoo Bar * Witches Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark When Cassie finds him, he demands that she get one of the Witches to undo the Bokor's spell and return his body. The Pixie gets tired of his tirade and hacks the head in half—it promptly knits itself together again. The Pixie promises to take him into Faerie in exchange for the password to free Cassie from the spell—it went still and silent. Billy Joe passed through it and reports that it's plastic with no no consciousness inside; and the bottom says 'Made in Taiwan'. It was enchanted to wake up in anyone got stuck in the Tar Baby spell. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Quotes : "Call me that again, Tinkerbell, and you'll never get this door open."Touch the Dark, ch. 6 : "Hey, you look familiar. You ever come by the voodoo bar? It's in the Seventh Circle, upstairs. I was the star attraction, you know, a lot more popular than those lousy floor shows this loser booked. People would tell me their orders and I'd shout them out to the bartenders. It went over great. Everyone thought I was this sophisticated audio-animatronics thingy. Sometimes I told jokes, too. Like, what would they call Bugsy Seigel if he became a vamp? A fangster!" The little thing cackled maniacally. "I crack myself up, you know that?" — "It is evil," the Pixie stated flatly. — Danny and The Pixie Touch the Dark, ch. 6 : "You may be able to hurt me, Tink, but it won't be in time to help your friends, here. For that, we hafta cut a deal.... Get those witches in there to reverse the bokor's mojo and put me back."Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Book References See Also * Headliners * Zombie Elvis * Zombies * Dante's Casino * Bokors * Necromancers ✥ Category:Characters Category:Dante's Casino